The Rainy Night
by ButterflyKisses0331
Summary: Uhh...it's mostly just your typical love story. InuKag MirSan Pairings
1. The Rainy Night 1: The kiss

Hello this is my first continuous ff so be patient because I sometimes get ahead of myself and make the story go too quickly. So bear with me and don't be afraid to review…I don't bite…most of the time. Yeah anyway so…yeah I think I've mentioned everything I wanted to. Also this is a disclaimer for my other two ffs: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Have a happy reading ttfn

The Rainy Night

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out as she ran off into the darkness. He started to run after her but thought 'why am I always chasing after this woman? If she wants to run off then good for her.' He turned around and walked back to Lady Kaede's hut.

'That stupid asshole, he's always picking fights with me' she thought while running to the Bone-Eaters well. She stopped and looked into it 'It's all the stupid well's fault… why am I blaming anything on the well? Fine it's all InuYasha's fault.' She jumped into the well without hesitation and on going up the latter got a splinter. 'Is the world out to get me today?' she asked herself. She ran into her room and didn't bother talking to her mother she knew her mom would try to help but wouldn't really understand. She never had to deal with any youkais or hanyous did she? 'Maybe I should just go to school tomorrow for once…' she thought then she slapped herself because there wasn't any school it was April vacation.

(I don't know if she gets April vacation but I guess she does in my story)

She went to sleep even though it was only five o'clock at night but she was really tired.

Sota decided to play evil little brother for once and went into her room as she was fell asleep but then saw her face. Her face looked as though it was in fear. She was having a nightmare so Sota woke her up she almost screamed but then saw it was only Sota so she told him all about her dream.

"I was with InuYasha. He was all fine and dandy then I said look its Sango and Miroku and he turned towards me and started to rake his claws against my arms. He had turned into a full-demon just because I said it was Sango and Miroku!" She said very quickly, "he almost killed me but then you woke me up, thanks little bro."

Sota contemplated telling her why he had been in her room in the first place but decided against that and said, "It's OK sis I'll always be here for ya. But why would InuYasha want to kill you? He really likes you… or at least that's what it looks like." Kagome's mouth dropped open but she shook her head, "No he just sees me as the jewel detector he wouldn't really like me. We fight to often and most of the time it's his fault."

"I think you both start it" Sota said than ran out of the room thinking that Kagome was going to start chasing him. However Kagome sat on her bed thinking about who started most of their fights her or InuYasha?

Inuyasha was at that time thinking about the same thing but also wondering if he should go back to Kagome and apologize. He was still thinking when Kagome shouted up, "Hey InuYasha can you help me get out?"

"Whoa, uh sure" he jumped down into the well swept Kagome out and carried her bride style to Lady Kaede's village. "InuYasha I can walk you know. So can you put me down?" She laughed at the sight of InuYasha's reddening face.

InuYasha put her down then said, "Come here I have something to show you." Kagome thought about not following him but decided to follow him out of pure curiosity. 'Why am I following him? We just had a fight yesterday.' Kagome thought. On the way she noticed that they were heading towards Lady Kaede's hut.

She started to wonder what InuYasha did this time. When they got to the hut InuYasha made the shhhhh face. He opened the door and Kagome tried to suppress a giggle but it didn't work and Miroku looked up from his kiss with Sango when he heard the giggle.

"Uhhhh Kagome your back." He said blushing ten shades red. Kagome was still laughing when InuYasha said, "I told you not to laugh or say anything." "I'm sorry I was so surprised that I couldn't help it." Sango and Miroku were both blushing and when Kagome saw that Miroku, of all people, was blushing she had to laugh even harder.

"Hey Kagome will you come with me for a minute?" InuYasha asked with a slight tug on her wrist. Kagome fake-pouted but followed InuYasha anyway.

"So what did you want?" She asked still slightly chuckling because of Sango and Miroku. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. And I was wondering if…" InuYasha seemed to be at a loss for words for once Kagome helped him by saying "You were wondering if what?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath then said, "If you…" It started raining just a she was about to say what he wanted to say. He was still at so much of a loss of words that he just took Kagome's head and tilted it so it was looking into her eyes. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before.

He kissed her with such hesitation and tenderness that InuYasha's loss of words was said in that one brief second. He pulled away from her and said, "Sorry…" but was cut off, as Kagome stood on tiptoe's to reach InuYasha's lips and she then kissed him back with as much force as she could muster.

InuYasha picked her up then brought her to Lady Kaede's hut. On their way Kagome was thinking 'How will this work?' InuYasha was thinking 'Can I always protect her from danger?' he said, "Kagome, no-one must know about the way we feel for each other. OK?" Kagome questioned, "Why, InuYasha? Why can't we let anyone know that we love each other? Is it that you think people will think that you are weak?" "No, If Naraku knew he could use you against me and then both of us would most likely be killed or hurt."

"Oh OK I thought you were afraid that people…" she couldn't finish what she was going to say because at that moment a cat-demon jumped out at InuYasha. He made a swift kill of it with one sweep of his Tetsusaiga. The demon burst apart and InuYasha saw a look in Kagome's eyes that he had never seen before was it fear, admiration, or maybe even hatred. 'Why would there be hatred in Kagome's eyes…is it because of me?' He thought. "Hey InuYasha, anyone in there?" Kagome said while tapping his forehead gently.

"Kagome! Stop it, that…well I really don't know what that is, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" InuYasha said but ended up laughing uncontrollably. "That would be "Stop it Kagome, that tickles." Get it?" She said suppressing a laugh. "Oh ha, ha, ha, stop please…" InuYasha barely said because he was laughing so hard.

Kagome giggled at that, never-the-less she said, "OK, InuYasha ruin my fun then." She faked a pout then InuYasha asked concerned, "Are you alright?" She laughed at that and said between giggles, "Uh-huh I was faking."

InuYasha smiled sheepishly and said defiantly, "I knew that I was just…trying to be funny. So there I win." "Win what, InuYasha? I don't understand." She asked acting stupid to fool him.

"Hi guys where were you? Miroku and I have been looking all over for you." Sango said missing InuYasha and Kagome's kiss earlier.

"No-where," Kagome and InuYasha both said. As they said this Sango had turned around so she didn't see them blushing. Sango started to walk back towards Lady Kaede's Hut so InuYasha and Kagome followed her.

Back at the hut Miroku was still blushing so he sat apart from everyone else. Kagome and Sango both noticed this so they went to sit with him but when he saw them coming he started to walk away. "Hey, Miroku where are you going?" InuYasha asked in one of those ah-I-don't-care-but I'll-ask-anyway voices.

"Uhhhh nowhere…" He answered and started to walk back towards Kagome and Sango.


	2. The Rainy Night 2: A Certain Someone

Chapter 2: A Certain Someone

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Yes I am!" he stated turning around and starting to walk away.

"Fine then I'll go myself," she declared in an I'm-gonna-do-something voice. InuYasha recognized that voice and turned again to face her. He tilted his ears forward and gave Kagome the puppy face.

"What'd ya mean you'll go by yourself then?" He questioned.

She just turned around and started to walk away from him knowing that he would follow him. Just as she suspected he followed her.

After walking for fifteen minutes InuYasha whined, "Does this have anything to do with the hunt for the jewel shards?" Kagome ignored him and kept on walking.

Another fifteen minutes later they came to a hot spring. InuYasha gave Kagome an inquisitive look but then noting that she was undressing turned around blushing. Kagome giggled and then slipped into the spring. InuYasha peeked and then asked, "Can I turn around now?"

Kagome replied, "Yeah and if you plan on getting in you may as well undress too."

InuYasha blushed even harder and then slowly got out of his clothes he turned around and saw that Kagome wasn't looking at him and breathed a sigh of relief a little too early. After he had sighed Kagome had turned around to see what had taken him so long and she gasped and InuYasha promptly turned around about to put his clothes back on.

"No, it's OK I was just a bit uh…surprised." She quickly said after turning around. "I promise I won't look this time unless you say it's OK." She said hiding her blush but just barley.

"Are you sure you want us to take a bath together?" He asked cautiously. She nodded so he cautiously turned around and said, "OK I don't mind if you look…but don't freak out." He turned around in time to see Kagome rising out of the water slowly.

She was standing there completely naked and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him either. She opened her mouth to speak but he covered her lips in a kiss that was on the boarder of violent.

She practically melted in his encircling arms. She ran her lips over his teeth and he shuddered.

His arousal was hurting him and he knew he should stop so he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked with a certain pleading in his voice. She nodded and he carefully laid her down when InuYasha felt a certain presence nearby.

Kagome felt it too and quickly re-dressed along with InuYasha. A voice called out from a fog that was surrounding them, "My, my what do we have here?"

"What do you want, Naraku?" InuYasha muttered in a deadly voice. He drew his Tetsusaiga out of it's sheathe and put it in a defensive position.

Naraku slithered out of the fog saying, "Nothing much just your life the girl's body and of course the last remaining jewel shards that I don't have." He started walking over to Kagome and InuYasha jumped in his path. Naraku smiled and declared, "I guess I'll have to take your life first then."

"Your not having Kagome!" he shouted swiping his blade to drive him away from Kagome. The blade went through him and the illusion disappeared. "Damn you Naraku!" he shouted while putting the Tetsusaiga back in it's sheathe. Kagome was frozen where she had stood so InuYasha picked her up.

Naraku glared at the disappearing InuYasha in disgust, "Why do I torture him so?" he asked himself, "Oh now I remember…because it's fun." He answered his own question and faded into the mist following InuYasha silently.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked in a concerned voice. Miroku raised an eyebrow at his question and Sango looked at Miroku.

Kagome nodded, "What happened/" she asked drowsily. InuYasha stared at her in disbelief and stalked off.

"What's his problem?" Miroku asked. Sango walked over to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it when he's ready he'll tell whoever…I think." She said reassuringly. Miroku looked at her with a confused look on her face then shrugged and walked over to stoke the fir.

"No really I want to know what has gone on since the night InuYasha and I…took that walk the night you two were kissing. Last thing I remember was going to sleep and then when I woke up I was here.

"All that I know is that InuYasha carried you back from the fog two nights ago. You've been out ever since then." Sango said carrying a pitcher of water to Miroku so he could cook some food for Kagome.

"Come here," Naraku spoke as Kikyo put an arrow onto her bow and readied it.

"What do you want Onigumo?" she asked spitting out his human name with hatred clear in her voice.

Naraku took a step closer to her and then said, "My, my now you can lower your bow I have no intention of harming you. I just have a proposal to give you." He noted a slight softening in her face muscles.

"What kind of proposal?" she asked cautiously only lowering her bow about an inch or two. He took another step closer to her and stopped.

"It's simple I want the girl and you want InuYasha to go to hell with." He stated standing where he was.

"You're point may be?" she asked not letting another inch off her stance.

"My proposal is that you weaken InuYasha for me then I will take the girl. You can then take that half-breed to hell with you without any disturbance from the wench Kagome." Naraku started to fade away, "I will give you until tomarrow to give me your answer but remember if you decline I will hurt you and perhaps just fatally wound you and leave you alone to die." On his last words he was completely gone and there was an odd feeling to the grove where he had been so Kikyo stalked off to ponder what he had said.

"I really want to know what happened!" Kagome wined.

Sango shook her head and said quietly, "Kagome you were out for two days."

"Really? That's not what I meant though what I mean is how did I get here?" she asked winning a little bit louder.

"InuYasha brought you here after you guys had started off into the mist you were gone for almost two hours then he came running out of the fog carrying you." Sango stated making herself and Kagome each a plate of food.

"Strange last thing I remember was when InuYasha and I took a walk that night you and Miroku were kissing." Kagome said looking confused.

At that moment Miroku walked in looking oddly like a zombie with his eyes glazed over. "Sango can you come with me I need to show you something." He lazily said slurring on some words.

"Sango say no, Miroku you sound like a drunk on New Years Eve." Kagome said astonished. Sango nodded even though she didn't know what News Years Eve was or what a drunk looked like but was guessing that it was kinda like how Miroku looked right now.

"Miroku what's with you?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Kagome was about to say something when InuYasha burst into the room.

"Hey Miroku…Sango that was how Kagome looked when she was bringing me to that spring." InuYasha said as he studied Miroku's face and mostly his eyes.

"Huh what springs?" Kagome asked, "I didn't know there were any springs around here."

"You were the one who showed them to me!" InuYasha shouted, "you…well…you…and then…then Naraku showed up but really wasn't there…" InuYasha's ears twitched back outside a little and then he ran out.

"Huh what did I miss and how did I get in here?" Miroku asked groggily shaking his head. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango nodded.

"Miroku we'll explain later stay here you probably are really tired." Sango ordered him while she was getting her Hiraikos.

Miroku had already fallen asleep and Kagome shook her head. She ran outside after InuYasha before Sango could say anything.


End file.
